<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le fou de la reine (par Marina Ka Fai) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606325">Le fou de la reine (par Marina Ka Fai)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay était tordu. C'était un fait. Et pourtant, Sansa sentait qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui, dans le fond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le fou de la reine (par Marina Ka Fai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts">Mana2702</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Mana2702 nous a demandé un écrit avec un écrit sur Ramsay Bolton avec une romance entre lui et Sansa, ou avec Theon, voire Robb. Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.</p><p>Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.</p><p>ATTENTION ! CET ECRIT COMPORTE DES SUJETS MATURES COMME DES EVOCATIONS DE PRATIQUES SEXUELLES, DES VIOLS CONJUGAUX, DES AVORTEMENTS ETC ! SI CA N'EST PAS VOTRE TASSE DE LAIT DE PAVOT, MERCI DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les dents serrées, Ramsay donna un coup de poing dans le mur, les yeux pleins de rage. Sansa, sa femme, cette garce, cette salope plutôt, avait osé ! Elle avait osé faire ses bagages et partir comme ça, sans un mot, pas un au revoir ! Oh, bien entendu, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte. Il aurait mis cela sur son âme romanesque de jeune femme à l'âme aussi florale et bleutée que les roses qui poussaient à Winterfell. Non, Sansa avait pris ses affaires, ses vêtements et elle était partie. Pour pousser le vice plus loin, elle avait dressé la table pour lui, comme elle le faisait quand elle sortait et qu'il rentrait avant elle. Le dernier repas d'un condamné à rester tout seul en somme. Elle avait bien caché son jeu, cette conne ! Il en aurait presque été impressionné si la colère ne bouillonnait pas au plus profond de ses tripes. Il attrapa son portable et appela sa belle-mère, la grosse Walda. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Sansa et elle s'entendaient à merveille. La proximité de l'âge, peut-être ? Et aussi le fait que Walda était enceinte et que Sansa, en bonne poire, voulait l'aider avec les préparatifs.</p><p>- Remarque, elle s'entend bien aussi avec la pute qui sert de sœur à Walda la grosse. Dire que, avec le mariage de mon père avec elle et le mariage d'Amerei, Lancel Lannister est mon nouvel oncle... Faudrait que je lui rende une visite, pour le rendre moins chiant. Il a du potentiel, le gosse. Enfin, je crois.</p><p>Walda décrocha enfin.</p><p>- Allô, Ramsay ?</p><p>Même sa voix l'irritait ! En temps normal, elle ne lui était pas aussi insupportable. Il reconnaissait volontiers les qualités de la nouvelle femme de son père. C'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de Roose de ne pas déshériter Ramsay sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte et que la naissance de Ramsay était adultérine. Elle avait argumenté qu'il était son fils aîné, celui qui vivait encore, les Sept veillaient sur le pauvre Domeric. Oui, Walda avait eu l'excellente idée de lui laisser son du. Elle essayait de le comprendre aussi, de lui faire plaisir, à son niveau. C'était presque touchant en fait. Mais le coup de Trafalgar de Sansa l'empêchait de savourer pleinement les vertus de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Bonjour Maman. Répondit-il avec un sourire faux</p><p>- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Walda. J'imagine que ça doit être un peu étrange, d'appeler une femme à peine plus âgée que soi Maman.</p><p>- J'insiste. Bref, j'aimerais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Sansa. Je viens de rentrer, ses valises et ses affaires ne sont plus là. T'aurait-elle parlé d'un voyage surprise à Winterfell ? Ou bien, j'aurais oublié.</p><p>En effet, la ville défrayait la chronique ces temps-ci grâce à Arya Stark. Elle avait refusé une demande en mariage alors qu'elle était enceinte de celui qui avait fait la demande. Certes, ils étaient dans le XXIeme siècle, mais ils étaient toujours d'une classe sociale au-dessus. Il fallait montrer l'exemple, faire rêver la plèbe. Mais Arya Stark avait couché à peine majeure, était enceinte, parlait ouvertement d'avorter ou bien de confier l'enfant à sa famille pour ne pas entraver ses projets, et elle refusait de faire la seule chose possible encore, ce que la dignité imposait. Cette fille avait des couilles, elle les portait, et ça plaisait à Ramsay.</p><p>- Non, elle ne m'a parlé de rien. Répondit Walda, dont la voix se teintait d'inquiétude. Mais elle ne m'avait pas l'air très bien, ces jours-ci. Elle semblait triste, abattue, ses joues étaient même creusées ! Seigneur, j'espère qu'elle va bien !</p><p>- Ne t'imagine pas le pire, Maman. Sansa n'aurait jamais embarqué ses affaires si elle projetait de se suicider. Et puis, dans ton état, c'est mauvais de se faire un sang d'encre.</p><p>- C'est juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce que tu me racontes ! Elle te laisse toujours un mot ! Ou bien un SMS ! Mais, qui sait ? Elle a du partir précipitamment ? Je vais appeler Lancel et Amerei, essaye de contacter ses parents.</p><p>- Merci, Maman.</p><p>- Tiens-moi au courant surtout ! Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous !</p><p>Il raccrocha en soupirant. Oui, Walda était ce qu'il qualifiait d'attachiante. Elle était aux antipodes de ce qu'il appréciait chez les gens, pourtant ses efforts le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sansa était un peu du même genre. Myranda n'avait pas compris quand il avait voulu l'épouser. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Un seul regard et elle l'avait ensorcelé. Ses cheveux de braise, sa peau laiteuse qui devait marquer à souhait, ses yeux d'eau, il la lui fallait ! La posséder ou mourir ! Mais la posséder d'une autre manière. Myranda était sans doute celle qui lui convenait le mieux aux yeux de tous : les mêmes tendances sexuelles, les mêmes pensées... Mais Sansa avait ce je ne sais quoi, cette élégance racée, qui faisait en sorte que Ramsay ne voulait pas juste la baiser comme les autres et la laisser de côté une fois qu'il s'en serait lassé. Non, il lui fallait Sansa Stark, ce magnifique trophée, pour la vie. Et il comprit que ce n'était pas uniquement la luxure qui guidait son cœur quand il l'entendit parler de la mort de son ancien fiancé, Joffrey, mort d'un choc anaphylactique lors de son mariage à Margaery Tyrell. Une allergie inconnue, c'était bête.</p><p>- Le mariage de Joffrey ? Il a eu ses moments.</p><p>C'était court, c'était simple, c'était diablement efficace et ça lui avait donné l'envie d'avoir Sansa Stark non plus comme trophée pour l'accompagner en soirée, mais comme épouse. Son esprit lui plaisait. Elle avait le potentiel de devenir comme lui. Elle avait accepté de suite sa demande en mariage et il savait que ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux gris. Joffrey lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Elle disait oui parce qu'elle était une lady, cela aidait Bran sur le plan social, lui qui reprenait à peine les affaires de leur père. Elle avait fait une croix sur l'amour depuis bien longtemps. Aux yeux de tous, ils formaient le couple parfait ! Sansa était une merveilleuse maîtresse de maison, Ramsay multipliait les attentions envers sa compagne, elle riait à ses blagues... Derrière les portes closes, c'était bien différent. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un champ de bataille. En général, ils avaient assez à faire de leur côté pour ne pas se croiser la journée. La soirée se passait dans le calme, généralement Sansa préparait à manger. Cela la détendait, d'après elle, alors qu'elle pouvait engager un cuisinier. Leurs conversations étaient correctes, cela leur arrivait d'avoir des bons moments de complicité, des joutes verbales amicales. Ramsay la remplaçait aux fourneaux au moins une fois par mois. Sansa était l'une de ces femmes malheureusement atteintes de syndromes pré-menstruels gênants et ses règles étaient toujours très douloureuses. Dans ces moments-là, il la laissait tranquille, il lui faisait à manger et la laissait se reposer. Il allait voir Myranda. Ah Myranda, sur ce point-là aussi, Sansa l'avait étonné. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu vierge. Soit. Mais quand elle avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas mis fin à sa relation avec sa maîtresse, au lieu de s'emporter, elle les avait regardés alors qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers, l'expression du visage parfaitement neutre.</p><p>- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini.</p><p>Cela avait été ensuite l'un des rares moments où il s'était ouvert à elle. Oui, la tromper, c'était pas joli. Il avait essayé de rompre avec Myranda, il y avait pensé. Il lui avait ensuite montré les débuts de lettre. Mais il avait dû l'admettre, il en était incapable. Il voulait épouser Sansa mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette femme avec qui il avait une si belle connexion. Encore une fois, le visage de la rousse avait été d'une neutralité forçant l'admiration.</p><p>- C'est commun chez les gens comme nous. Dit-elle simplement. Elle te donne ce que je ne te donne pas. Mais si elle te donne des enfants, ne me force pas à les élever.</p><p>Une vraie reine. Il adorait ça. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de briser tous ses masques quand ils étaient au lit, une reine pour tous, alors que pour lui, elle était peut-être encore plus vile que les pires prostituées de la ville. C'était loin d'être gagné, Sansa était d'une froideur incroyable au lit ! Il avait été son premier, il admettait ne pas avoir été des plus doux. Le sexe guimauve, lui, ça ne lui inspirait rien. En général, elle était passive et le laissait faire à peu près quand il voulait. Sans pendant ses règles, bien évidemment. Ca aurait été bête qu'elle lui fasse un malaise vagal en plein coït car elle n'aurait pas supporté l'activité cumulée aux contractions de son utérus. Cependant, un jour, elle s'était rebellée. Elle avait dit non. Il avait insisté, elle s'était débattue, elle avait levé le poing, prête à le frapper mais elle avait retenu son coup.</p><p>- J'ai dit non, Ramsay.</p><p>Cela l'avait fait l'aimer davantage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si accro à elle, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire réellement sienne, ce manque de compatibilité. Elle était restée malgré toit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Sansa avait brisé l'un des serments qui régissaient sa vie, elle venait de fracasser cette image de droiture, de devoir. Elle venait de lui laisser entrevoir une imperfection, une humanité. C'était déstabilisant.</p><p>Son portable vibra, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son appel à Walda. C'était un SMS de cette dernière.</p><p>
  <em>Amerei et Lancel n'ont pas de nouvelles de Sansa. Ils gardent l'oeil ouvert. Tiens nous au courant si tu as des nouvelles. Et fais attention à toi.</em>
</p><p>Il prit l'appareil, composa un rapide merci et appela Bran. Comme avec Walda, il fit chou blanc. Mais un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cette connasse avait voulu jouer ? Il était le meilleur chasseur de la région, et avec les alertes qu'il venait de lancer, il finirait bien par la trouver.</p><hr/><p>Les mains agrippant le rebord froid de la porcelaine des toilettes, Sansa sentit une autre vague de nausées la frapper. Peu de temps après, le maigre café qu'elle avait avalé avec un croissant remonta son œsophage. Elle se sentait épuisée, elle avait faim mais ne pouvait rien manger car rien ne tenait plus d'une heure, elle avait froid. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans un hôtel miteux au beau milieu du trou du cul du monde, le portable laissé volontairement à la maison. Elle parvint à se lever et attrapa la coloration qu'elle venait d'acheter, ainsi que la paire de lentilles. Les cheveux d'un noir bleuté et des faux iris noisette. Elle espérait que cela serait assez pour échapper à Ramsay. Il était intelligent, le meilleur chasseur qu'elle connaissait, pister, c'était l'une de ses passions. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Elle ôta son corset. Pour une fois, la chance était de son côté, la mode était de son côté. Elle soupira de bien-être quand elle se sentit libre.</p><p>Quand son ventre surtout se sentit libre.</p><p>Elle l'observa, les yeux mouillés, avec un mélange de déchirement et d'amour, en caressant son rebondi. Elle allait faire une chose affreuse, elle le savait, pourtant, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.</p><p>Sansa n'avait pas réalisé de suite qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait toujours eu des règles douloureuses et irrégulières. Avoir des retards ne signifiait pas grand chose pour elle. Pourtant, après un retard certain et des signes qui la laissaient songeuse, elle avait acheté un test de grossesse, qu'elle avait effectué dans les toilettes d'un café de bikers. Les deux barres roses lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte avaient eu sur elle l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle avait fondu en larmes. Elle n'était pas heureuse, ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, mais cela avait été son œuvre. Elle qui, enfant, avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, à qui on avait dit que cela serait compliqué à cause de ses cycles, elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un mariage sans amour et elle allait apporter une vie nouvelle et la condamner à vivre cela. Elle avait conscience de s'être laissée passer les menottes. Elle n'avait pas épousé Ramsay par amour. C'était un devoir. Cela permettait à Bran de garder des appuis avec les anciens partenaires commerciaux de feu leur père. Les mariages d'amour, elle n'y croyait plus depuis Joffrey. On avait envisagé Tyrion, il l'avait traitée avec respect. Mais c'était plus une camaraderie qu'une vraie histoire d'amour. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer les bruits qui couraient sur Ramsay.</p><p>- Lui ou un autre...</p><p>Elle ne s'était pas attendue au prince charmant. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'elle avait vécu : ce qu'elle vivait avec lui le soir, c'était du viol conjugal. Elle lui disait oui par devoir, pour avoir la paix, et parce que le divorce mettrait à mal leur famille déjà mal en point. Ca n'en restait pas moins désagréable, d'autant plus que Ramsay voulait lui infliger une douleur de laquelle naîtrait le plaisir. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de voir les femmes, elle n'aimait pas qu'il voulait la changer, elle n'aimait pas que cela commençait à marcher. Parce que oui, pour sa plus grande honte, elle réprimait ses orgasmes pour ne pas lui apporter la satisfaction de savoir qu'il commençait à transformer la reine en catin. Pourtant oui, c'était un fait, certaines de ses fantaisies lui plaisaient. Elle avait peur de devenir comme lui, comme Joffrey, même à l'aimer. C'était bien par affection qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour Myranda. Comment élever un enfant dans une maison où l'un des parents voulait dominer l'autre, dans un air qui sentait le vice ?</p><p>Parce que oui, Ramsay était tordu !</p><p>Voudrait-il d'un enfant d'ailleurs !</p><p>Lui qui n'avait ressenti que de la jalousie à l'annonce de la grossesse de Walda !</p><p>Ramsay n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, il n'y avait que quand il la baisait (elle se refusait à dire qu'il lui faisait l'amour) qu'il se permettait des choses. Mais avec leur enfant ? Même si elle divorçait de lui, il aurait des droits sur leur progéniture... Elle avait envisagé à un moment d'avorter. Une fois au planning familial, on lui annonça qu'il était trop tard pour faire la démarche. Encore une fois, sa féminité avait joué contre elle. Son sauveur, en revanche, venait de Pyke. Theon était l'un des rares au courant pour sa grossesse. Et il trouva le moyen parfait pour lui faire rencontrer son salut sans éveiller les soupirons de Ramsay :</p><p>Il ne trouverait rien à dire dans le fait que Theon, qui avait été élevé avec Sansa, l'invite à passer quelques jours à Pyke.</p><p>Là, elle avait eu la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Daenerys. Yara et elle étaient en couple, lui avait appris Theon. Yara envisageait d'ailleurs de s'établir à Essos avec sa belle dragonne. L'idée du jeune homme était simple, le couple était d'accord, il fallait bien évidemment le consentement de la concernée :</p><p>Sansa accoucherait en secret et son enfant serait adopté par Yara et Daenerys.</p><p>Sa seule réaction avait été de fondre en larmes. Sa vie était un tel merdier ! C'était sa seule issue et pourtant, abandonner son bébé lui paraissait impossible, même en sachant qu'il serait heureux avec ses deux mamans. Daenerys lui avait pris la main, lui promettant de donner des nouvelles, des photos, de la laisser nommer l'enfant même.</p><p>- Ou alors, si jamais tu ne te sens pas capable de nous le laisser...</p><p>- Je ne doute pas de tes talents, Daenerys...</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ça. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas abandonner ton enfant. Il reste une autre option : tu fuis. Tu fuis Ramsay. Tu abandonnes le domicile conjugal et tu nous rejoins à Essos. Là, on t'aidera à t'établir.</p><p>Elle avait séché ses larmes.</p><p>Et désormais elle était là, Sansa Bolton, bientôt plus personne, enceinte, en train de vomir, dans un hôtel minable, à fuir une situation qu'elle avait causé.</p><p>- Maman sera forte, mon bébé... Maman sera forte.</p><hr/><p>- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?</p><p>La mâchoire béante, Ramsay observait Myranda. Elle ne venait pas de lui dire ça ?! Il lui expliquait sa rage, la trahison de Sansa et elle venait de lui lancer en pleine face une insulte.</p><p>- Connecte tes neurones, tu veux ? Sansa n'est pas le genre de fille à fuir comme ça. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle en a ressenti le besoin. Elle n'a pas fui Joffrey alors qu'il la battait. Donc, c'est pas pour elle qu'elle a fui.</p><p>Face à son expression, elle soupira.</p><p>- Un de mes contacts l'a vue dans son bar et l'a espionnée. Sansa est enceinte, Ramsay.</p><p>La nouvelle lui tomba dessus comme un couperet. Enceinte... Sansa était enceinte... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux, car la paternité ne lui évoquait rien, si ce n'était qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus sienne.</p><p>- Sansa est partie parce qu'elle a peur de toi. Elle a peur pour son enfant. Elle fait ce que les louves font, elle protège son petit.</p><p>- Tu me crois capable de faire du mal à mon propre enfant ?!</p><p>- Moi non mais Sansa oui ! Et pour une personne ne te comprenant pas autant que je peux te comprendre, oui, tu fais peur. Tu fais peur, Ramsay. Tu fais peur. Tu as une aura de dangerosité autour de toi.</p><p>Le jeune homme s'assit, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sansa avait peur de lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour lui permettre d'élever leur enfant. Un enfant du miracle d'ailleurs. Oui, il était au courant qu'il avait mauvaise réputation. Oui, il n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Mais de là à ce que Sansa ait peur de lui !</p><p>- T'as jamais vraiment montré à ta femme que tu l'aimais, autant qu'un homme comme toi peut aimer.</p><p>- Tu veux que je devienne une guimauve ? Râla Ramsay d'un air mauvais</p><p>- Je ne te demande pas d'être un bonbon rose, je te parle de romantisme, espèce de couillon ! C'est pas parce que le romantisme m'emmerde que c'est valable pour toutes les femmes ! Bordel, apprends tes leçons, tu sais que ta femme est une fleur bleue !</p><p>Myranda soupira pour se calmer.</p><p>- Ecoute. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Sansa. Cette fascination pour son corps et son âme, cet attachement que tu as, le fait que tu te sentes trahi et paumé, oui, pour moi, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes, à ta manière. Et c'est pas facile pour un mec comme toi de le montrer. Mais Sansa a été capable de laisser passer beaucoup de choses, de composer, avec moi d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu partir depuis longtemps. Tu penses pas que tu pourrais juste essayer ? Un mariage, ça marche par deux.</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil. Myranda avait toujours défendu Sansa mais jamais avec autant de véhémence.</p><p>- Je l'aime bien, ta femme. D'autres m'auraient virée. Elle me laisse à tes côtés. C'est d'un altruisme magnifique. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis aussi méticuleuse avec ma contraception ?</p><p>- Parce que tu ne veux pas d'enfants.</p><p>- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je lui impose la honte sociale suprême : la maîtresse de son mari qui lui donne un enfant avant elle, la légitime, qui ferme les yeux sur nos incartades.</p><p>Ramsay se servit un verre. Il en avait besoin. Elle avait raison, Myranda, quand il y réfléchissait. Et puis, posséder Sansa, c'était bien mais ce sentiment aurait été bien plus complet si en plus, elle se donnait d'elle-même. Sansa avait peur de lui... La seule femme dont il ne voulait pas être craint parce qu'elle était son égale, voire supérieure à lui, le fuyait, parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Pour sa plus grande honte, il avait envie de pleurer. Il sursauta quand il sentit les bras de Myranda l'enlacer.</p><p>- Tu vas régler ça. Tu es intelligent.</p><p>- Faudrait déjà que je la retrouve... Renifla-t-il</p><p>- Et en bon chasseur, tu le feras.</p><hr/><p>Sansa était figée sur place, le sang glacé. Ramsay se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel. Comment avait-il fait ?! Elle n'avait utilisé que du liquide, pour ne laisser aucune trace sur ses comptes !</p><p>- Son réseau... ses amis, les Gens du Bâtard, comme on les appelle... Mon dieu, tout est fini...</p><p>Elle tenta de reculer, pour s'armer de son canif. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle, il lui bloqua le poignet pour le lui faire lâcher en douceur. La maîtriser avait été facile en raison de sa fatigue.</p><p>- Très sympa, ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Avec une robe noire, tu pourrais faire Morticia Addams.</p><p>Elle tenta de se dégager, sa poigne se referma.</p><p>- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !</p><p>- Tu voulais me priver de notre bébé !</p><p>Elle blêmit, mais son visage restait furieux.</p><p>- A juste titre ! Notre foyer n'est pas un endroit où élever un enfant ! Imagine ! Un innocent dans un cloaque de vices, avec des parents aussi tordus l'un que l'autre !</p><p>Sansa venait d'admettre qu'elle était tordue ?! Pardon ?! Il avait mal entendu !</p><p>- Tordue ? Toi ?!</p><p>- Il faut bien l'être, pour m'être volontairement mise dans ma situation !</p><p>- Ai-je été un si piètre mari ?</p><p>- Non. Lâcha-t-elle. Non, tu es un mari décent. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque dans la parentalité. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ça.</p><p>- Tu me crois capable de tuer un enfant ? De le frapper ?</p><p>Le oui qu'elle sortit fut comme une gifle. A la surprise de Sansa, son mari se radoucit.</p><p>- Je serai incapable de faire du mal à quelque chose venant de toi.</p><p>- Alors pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal quand tu me baises ?</p><p>- Parce que le sexe et la vie, c'est différent pour moi. Ai-je déjà violenté Myranda en dehors du lit ?</p><p>- Elle non. Tes ex, oui.</p><p>Ah, ces ex... Il n'en était pas fier. Il ne niait pas les avoir bien maltraitées. Myranda l'avait canalisé. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait été violent.</p><p>- Je sais que j'ai pas mal de soucis, Sansa. Mais je ne touche pas aux enfants. Même mon petit frère à naître.</p><p>- Tu étais vert de jalousie.</p><p>- Ca m'a passé.</p><p>Il caressa sa joue avec une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable.</p><p>- Je suis un homme bizarre, Sansa. Mais même si je le montre très mal, je tiens à toi. Je t'aime autant qu'un homme comme moi peut aimer.</p><p>Elle sentait les larmes lui monter.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser une chance ? Une seule chance de te prouver que je peux être, à défaut d'un bon, un père décent ?</p><p>Sansa ne put donner verbalement sa réponse.</p><p>Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe.</p><hr/><p>- Je peux marcher, Ramsay.</p><p>- Les médecins ont dit du repos, Sansa. Jusqu'au deuxième trimestre, au moins !</p><p>Sansa se tut, laissant Ramsay la porter. Il ouvrit comme il put la porte de leur demeure. Son regard s'illumina quand elle vit un bouquet de roses bleues sur la table. Des roses de Winterfell. Ses préférées.</p><p>- Que...</p><p>- Je t'en ferai livrer tous les jours, jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.</p><p>Cela avait dû lui demander un effort surhumain, lui qui détestait les mièvreries. Elle embrassa rapidement ses lèvres.</p><p>- Elles sont parfaites. Merci Ramsay.</p><hr/><p>Allongée sur son lit, enceinte de neuf mois, Sansa caressa son ventre, les yeux dans le vide. Ramsay avait tenu parole. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, c'était maladroit, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de preuves de son affection. Il avait même été jusqu'à s'occuper régulièrement de son demi-frère pour lui prouver qu'il comptait bien être un père correct pour leur enfant. Ramsay manquait un peu de patience, c'était vrai. Mais même à bout de nerfs, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur l'enfant. Elle avait son bouquet de roses bleues tous les jours. Parfois, il se permettait quelques petits gestes, anodins pour elle, mais qui n'étaient pas forcément innés pour lui : lui embrasser la tempe avant d'aller rejoindre son père, lui caresser la main... Il avait aussi laissé Theon, sa sœur et Daenerys en paix. Depuis leur frayeur dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il ne l'avait plus touchée, pour qu'elle se repose. Elle appréciait, mais si elle devait être honnête, cela lui manquait. Les hormones de la grossesse faisaient leurs œuvres et elle se retrouvait par moment avec des envies folles de son corps, de ses manies. C'était bête à dire, mais cette grossesse lui avait permis d'apprendre à aimer son mari, à l'aimer vraiment. Avant, c'était un respect presque amical. Là, elle pouvait le dire, elle l'aimait, à sa manière. Parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait nette, elle aussi.</p><hr/><p>Leur petite Catelyn dormait à poing fermé dans son berceau. Ramsay avait aménagé la pièce lui-même, des meubles à la peinture. Sansa l'observait alors qu'il venait de déposer leur fille avec délicatesse après qu'elle eut fini de l'allaiter. Ramsay avait été tout simplement parfait lors de l'accouchement : présent sans l'étouffer, encourageant malgré son silence. Il n'était pas très tactile avec leur enfant mais elle pressentait que c'était plus parce qu'il avait peur de mal faire que par dégoût. Elle alla s'allonger, il la rejoint assez vite. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir, malgré les doigts de son époux explorant son corps. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de contentement puis de lâcher un réel cri de plaisir quand il commença à jouer un peu brusquement avec ses tétons encore sensibles. Elle entendit sa surprise.</p><p>- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma manière de te baiser, pour te citer.</p><p>Elle rougit.</p><p>- Je dois être honnête avec toi. Je n'aime pas tout, c'est vrai mais... Certaines choses, j'ai fini par aimer... Et quand j'ai commencé à aimer, j'ai eu peur de moi-même.</p><p>- De devenir comme moi, quoi.</p><p>- Je suis désolée...</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>- J'étais ton premier. T'y connaissais rien et j'ai pas été des plus délicats.</p><p>- Faire l'amour à la façon des romans, tu ne sais pas faire et je ne te le demande pas.</p><p>- Certes, mais j'aurais pu t'initier tout doucement. Une leçon à la fois.</p><p>- Je veux bien être ta Cécile, si tu veux toujours être mon Valmont. N'est-ce pas Merteuil qui dit que la honte est comme la douleur, on ne la ressent qu'une seule fois ?</p><p>Elle sentait ses doigts jouer plus fortement encore avec ses seins, ses reins s'enflammer peu à peu.</p><p>- Encore une chose... Parvint-elle à balbutier, sa voix tremblotante. J'apprends lentement, c'est vrai. Mais j'apprends.</p><p>- Alors je vais prendre tout le temps du monde. Après tout, nous sommes mari et femme non ?</p><p>Elle sourit avant que ses doigts ne descendent plus bas pour pincer sa zone sensible.</p><p>- J'ai tellement hâte de te faire certaines choses. Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec chaleur. Ca fera mal. Mais tu aimeras ça. Tu es à moi.</p><p>- Et tu es à moi. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>